Lotteries and lottery scratchers offer monetary prizes. They have low odds of winning which can discourage players for buying into the lottery. Lottery scratchers currently do not offer any player interaction or any real-time experiences that reward the player beyond their limited chance of winning. Lotteries and lottery scratcher organization are stand alone and other than contributing part of the ticket sales to education are not aligned with private companies or other charitable organization. This limited business outlook and player experience decreases the potential benefits to all concerned in the lottery market place.